


Y is for Yesterday was an Age Ago

by scarletmanuka



Series: V/V Alphabet Challenge [25]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka





	Y is for Yesterday was an Age Ago

The clock in his office ticked quietly, and rhythmically, unlike the one in Vetinari’s waiting room. It was a comforting sound, and Sam Vimes allowed himself to zone out to the noise, staring off into space. It was early - much earlier than he normally came into the office, and the Watch House was quiet. He hadn’t been home, but had walked the streets for what felt like an eternity before coming here. Or had it really been an eternity? Or just several hours? His mind seemed to be having trouble focussing on the passage of time.

Yesterday...had happened. He was sure of it - otherwise today wouldn’t be here, would it? He was pretty sure that yesterday had to occur before today, and so by a process of elimination, yesterday  _ must  _ have happened. Then why did it feel like an age ago? Why was it so fuzzy and dim in his memories? Or was yesterday a different day to the one he was remembering?

A horrible feeling washed over him, and he yanked open the bottom drawer of his desk. The bottle of Bearhuggers was still there, unopened. He sighed in relief. The last time he had been this hazy, he had been drunk and climbing out of a gutter. He had been genuinely worried that perhaps he’d gotten drunk and had wiped it from his memory. So just what had happened yesterday (which felt like last year, or perhaps last decade) that was causing his brain to try and fog over the memories?

He had come to work, that much he knew. He had fended off Constable Visit’s attempt at palming off on him more of his brochures. He had spoken to Cheery in regards to her promotion to Captain. He had nipped home at lunchtime to eat with Sybil and young Sam. He’d called by the University to talk to Ridcully about the upcoming graduation ceremony, and had stipulated that under  _ no _ circumstances was it to rain frypans again. He’d taken the wage chitty to the Patrician’s office to be signed. Vetinari had kissed him. He had written up his report on - hold the speaking tube!  _ Vetinari had kissed him _ .

The fog appeared to be lifting and it was all coming back to him in horrifying detail. He had handed over the chitty, and had stood in his usual spot while Vetinari looked it over. They had made comment on the next Guild meeting agenda, and the items Vimes wanted raised. He had enquired as to how Drumknott’s holiday to visit his sister was faring, and how the replacement clerk was managing. Then Vetinari had stood, and come out from behind his desk. The signed chitty had been handed back, but he had fumbled it and it had fallen to the ground. They had both bent to retrieve it at once, and had bumped heads when they straightened. They had been only inches apart - inches that Vetinari had closed in an instant as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Sam’s. They had both just stared at each other, and then without a word, Vimes had run from the room.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled chitty. He hadn’t even taken it to the treasury. He’d have to make sure it got there today, otherwise his watchmen wouldn’t get paid. Perhaps he’d make Carrot go? That way there would be less chance that he would run into Vetinari. He really wasn’t sure how he’d react when he next saw the man. The kiss had been unexpected, but not unpleasant. But he was a married man, and you just couldn’t go around willy nilly kissing whomever you pleased. Being the educated man he was, Vetinari knew damned well that there was a line that was not to be crossed, but he  _ had crossed it anyway _ . 

Sam scratched at his two day old growth, and sighed. He needed coffee, and sleep, and probably some food. He really didn't need to be dealing with deep moral and ethical debates. He pushed his chair back, deciding that coffee really was a necessity right now. Before he reached his door, there was a soft tap at it. He paused, halfway to reaching for the handle anyway, but his brain sent the signal to complete the action. Standing on the other side was none other than the Patrician himself.

“Sir Samuel. Can we talk?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Vimes stepped aside and allowed Vetinari to enter. He closed the door, and watched as the tall man crossed to the window and looked out at the city, the light of the rising sun creeping across the skyline. “I enjoy the city at this time of the morning,” Vetinari said softly. “She seems so calm, and peaceful when she’s still slumbering.”

Vimes grunted, but didn't otherwise respond. He was still standing frozen by the door, unsure of what to do.

Vetinari turned to face him, putting his hands behind his back. It was a small gesture, but Vimes recognised the intent to be as non-threatening as possible. “I wanted to apologise, Commander. My actions were unforgivable, and I regret if I made you uncomfortable. I do hope that we can move past this and continue our working relationship unscathed.”

Vimes continued to stare at him, the silence stretching out awkwardly.

“Or perhaps that isn’t possible?” It was definitely a question, not a statement, and Vimes could hear the hesitancy in the normally controlled voice.

“You kissed me,” he croaked out.

Vetinari cocked his head to one side. “Yeeees,” he drawled. “I do believe that’s what I was apologising for. Rest assured, Commander, it won’t happen again.”

“It won’t?”

“No. I recognised immediately that I had misread the situation.”

“I see.”

“I apologise once more. Now, I won’t keep you, I’m sure you have a busy day ahead of you.” He walked past Vimes and opened the door. The Commander grabbed his arm, and pulled him close.

“Try not to misread this,” Vimes said, and crushed their lips together. Using his foot, he pushed shut the office door, and reiterated his point, just in case Vetinari missed it.


End file.
